1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to fastening members and particularly relates to cylindrical lock members which may be utilized to fasten together tubing, wiring, cue joints, rods, plastic rods, etc., which requires merely a small twist in either direction to accomplish locking.
2. Prior Art
Various forms of fastening devices have been disclosed in the prior art. However, these fastening devices have exhibited a number of disadvantages. Some are provided with bulky protuberances for applying torque to the fastening means. Others are of intricate structure and difficult and expensive to manufacture.